


High on You

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: 2020 Tony Stark Bingo [20]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, allusions to Clint/Nat/Steve, psychedelics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Sex pollen. Just another Tuesday as an Avenger.Strucker is wrong about it distracting the Avengers too much to fight - well, with the exception of those with the serum. It hits them a little differently than the rest of the team.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: 2020 Tony Stark Bingo [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598911
Comments: 37
Kudos: 417
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Season of Kink, StarkBucksBingo2020, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	High on You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Wiggle for the idea & helping connect a bingo bonanza, but don't blame her for this crackfest. That's all on me XD. 
> 
> The Bingo Bonanza :  
> Tony Stark Bingo square T2 - Wolfgang von Strucker  
> Creator # 3036  
> Bucky Barnes Bingo square U3 - teammates  
> Starkbucks Bingo square I1 - team bonding  
> Banned Together Bingo square I1 - Psychedelics  
> Season of Kink Bingo O3 - Frottage/grinding

“Come out, come out, wherever you are,” Tony sang. 

Bucky laughed. “You think that’s going to work?”

“Can’t hurt, can it?” 

Tony’s grin was hidden behind the face plate of the Iron Man armor, but Bucky’s was easily seen. Tony felt pleased he caused it. 

“Yes, it can,” Steve said dryly over the comms. “Update on the search.”

“No sign of Strucker,” Bucky answered. “Looks like Iron Man’s siren call didn’t work.”

“Give it time,” Tony insisted.

Steve sighed. “Falcon, check the woods to the south. Widow, any evidence of an escape route somewhere?”

As Steve checked in with the rest of the team, Tony and Bucky continued their search of one of the lower levels of Strucker’s hideout. There were only a few more hidey-holes they needed to check before their hunt was a bust. Strucker being Strucker, Tony didn’t entirely trust his thermo scanners which gave no sign of anyone, but where else that wiley bastard could’ve got to, Tony had no idea. That man was a cockroach. 

One who was making them search the base the old-fashioned way, and the old-fashioned way was terribly slow. The narrow, twisty corridors of this old rock heap didn’t lend itself to flying down the corridors for a speedier search. 

They reached a crossroads, and Bucky motioned he’d take the left so Tony went right. Tony’s boots clinked on the stone floor - the element of surprise wasn’t one he had. He had to trust that the Iron Man armor would be enough to withstand Strucker making the first hit. 

“Marco,” Tony called out as he checked a room on his left. He waited a moment. “You should call back Polo, it’s part of the game. Marco.”

He checked the room on his right. 

Not even a stash of weapons to make it interesting. It meant they were winning - chasing Strucker across the European countryside didn’t give the man much time to establish a base of defense, but still. This was boring. 

Tony came to another crumbling staircase. 

“Buckaroo, I’ve got nothing on this level and a way down. What’s it -”

“Shit!” 

Bucky’s shout over comms had Tony racing back the way he came. He put a fraction of heat into the repulsors for a boost, pushing him through the corridor as fast as dared back in Bucky’s direction. 

“On my way.”

The comm was dead silent as the whole team waited for Bucky to reply. 

“I’m locked in.” Bucky’s voice was calm, but Tony thought he could hear tension. “Fourth door, on the right from where we split.” There was a bang. “Walls are reinforced.”

“I’m coming in hot,” Tony confirmed, and started charging the repulsors. He passed the crossroads, and could see door number one just ahead. 

Bucky swore. “Don’t fire. There’s - there’s a gas getting pumped in. Don’t know if it’s flammable.”

“Bucky!” Steve cried. “Bucky, we’re coming. Sam, stay back. Clint watch that exit -”

“Wait to move in, it might be a trap,” Natasha said. 

“She’s right,” Bucky said, even as his breathing audibly picked up speed. “Steve, she’s right. Tony will get me out.”

“Damn right I will.” Tony let the power he’d been building in his repulsors bleed off. He made it to the fourth door and let his scans inform him. 

The walls were reinforced, and so was the door. It was an impressive job for how old and crumbling they still looked. But the weak spot was always going to be the hinges, and Tony would bet the entirety Stark Industries that they didn’t have time to reinforce them. 

“Oh hell.” Bucky groaned. “It’s weird. Whatever this is. I can - I can -”

“Tony, get him out of there,” Steve ordered. 

“Working on it.” Tony slammed his feet down into the concrete for a brace and then set his hands right where the door met the wall and started pushing. 

“Cap, we’ve got three trucks coming in from the south-west,” Sam said. “They’re loaded down with something.”

Steve swore.

Bucky started laughing. Great, big, belly laughs of the kind that were hard to stop once they got going. 

“I’ll get him,” Tony promised over the comms, then relegated all the outside activity to one small corner of his display. He had a job to do, and that was to get Bucky out. 

Bucky kept laughing. “Your ma would wash your mouth!”

“As far as gases go, this isn’t too terrible,” Tony mumbled privately. So far at least. 

The door creaked from his application of pressure, and Tony put as much power as he dared behind his thrust. The crack split open, the door caving away from the wall. Yellow gas started to pour out into the hallway, and Tony pushed himself through the hole. He found Bucky rolling on the floor, still laughing, as the gas thickened around him. The vents were still pumping it in. 

Bucky’s eyes opened, streaming tears, and his gaze landed on Tony. 

“Oh, I like this dream.” Bucky sighed and crawled to Tony, smiling. 

“I’m definitely filing that one way.” Tony took a steadying breath and watched Jarvis confirm that his filters were able to work appropriately for whatever Strucker’s surprise turned out to be. 

Next time he wasn’t going to let Bucky leave the jet without his mask. 

“For your -” Bucky giggled “- spank bank?” He smacked his head against Tony’s shins which started another peel of laughter. 

“Yup, that’s exactly where that is going,” Tony admitted as he hoisted Bucky up. “But for now let’s get you out of the laughing gas, huh?”

“You gunna make me fly, Metal Man?” Bucky licked the faceplate. 

“I’m going to take Bucky off comms for a bit, but so far he’s doing fine,” Tony explained before he reached over and plucked Bucky’s earpiece out. He didn’t have the articulation to just thumb it off, but he tucked it in one of Bucky’s pockets where it would be muffled. 

There, now he wasn’t a total dick. Even if he was absolutely recording all of this for a rewatch. 

“That’s what ‘fine’ sounds like these days, huh?” Clint asked.

“Is that the old man’s game from back in the day? ‘Metal Man’ the best he can come up with?” Sam teased.

“We’re not going to tease Bucky about what he’s said under the influence,” Steve said, but it didn’t have much heat behind it. “Now how about we focus on those soldiers coming up, huh?”

Tony tossed Bucky up into a fireman’s carry and headed for the door. 

“Fly!” Bucky called out as he kicked his legs. 

“Headed out now. If Strucker is here -” Tony squeezed back out into the hallway, making sure he didn’t bash Bucky’s head against the wall. 

Yellow gas poured from hidden vents all through the corridor. 

“He’s gone. He’s flooded this entire level with his gas, and I’ll bet it's the whole building.”

“Nat, are you clear?”

“Clear,” Natasha confirmed. “But I can -”

Tony heard the thump of an explosion, and he picked up his pace. The gas was thickening and starting to obscure his vision, but the scans showed him the way to go. 

“We’ve got canisters of gas exploding in the dirt. Everyone watch their step.” Steve’s breathes ran ragged like he was running. “I’m about to be compromised. Sam, stay clear. Nat, you have command.”

Another thump.

Tony raced up the stairs. 

“Negative,” Natasha panted. “I’m compromised. Sam?”

“I’ve got it. Whatever it is, it’s staying close to the ground, so I’m safe for now. Hydra flunkies are putting on gas masks. Tony, you got samples?” 

“Got ‘em,” Tony confirmed. “Analyzing.” 

“Oh fuck.” Clint laughed. “You know what this is?”

“Don’t say it,” Natasha groaned.

“Yellow is so pretty,” Steve sighed. 

“Poor Avengers.” Strucker’s voice came from everywhere, booming throughout the building. “Are you having a hard time concentrating? Can’t focus on the fight because you’re finding yourselves distracted?”

“He’s dead for this,” Natasha swore. “Fuck.”

Clint cackled. “You think I can’t shoot when I’m hard? I’ve got news for you, assholes!” 

Tony broke outside just in time to see one of Clint’s exploding arrows making contact with a group of goons. 

“Sex pollen,” Clint sing-songed. “But you make me horny as fuck I’m just going to kill you that much faster and get this over with.”

Steve giggled. 

“You’re lucky it’s not flammable,” Sam said, “you dumb-ass archer. Now move back a bit and I’ll drop some real stuff on these guys. Grab Steve. He’s not…”

“I got him,” Natasha said, her voice tight. “It’s probably reacting differently with his biology.”

Tony used his repulsors to get himself and Bucky into clear air. He set Bucky down on the ground, and the man was so lax and pliant that Tony feared he was dead. But no, Bucky’s eyes were just glazed.

“Bucky? Bucky,” Tony coached while he shook Bucky’s shoulder. “Bucky, are you okay?” He raised the face plate so he could meet Bucky’s gaze and hopefully see some recognition. 

Bucky blew a smoke ring of yellow gas right in Tony’s face. 

Tony coughed. “Shit.”

Bucky pouted. “I wanted it to be a duck.”

“So far Bucky’s good,” Tony explained over the comms. “Just - high as fuck. We’re clear of the gas.”

“We’re almost done blowing these guys to hell,” Sam said. “They really expected all of us to be too horny to fight, I mean damn. Come on, you know? But you can search for Strucker, see if he’s watching this disaster.”

Tony sighed. “I’m compromised. Winter Smoulder waited until we were clear to blow it in my face. Impressive lung capacity, really.”

Tony felt the beginnings of heat spread throughout his body. Sex pollen. Just another Tuesday as an Avenger. 

Sam laughed. “Alright well you all have absolute fun with that. I’ll stay up here and take care of the fight and make sure no one pops you all in the genitals.”

“Thanks Sam, love you too,” Clint cooed. “Fuck, I’m so hard I can’t even see straight.”

“Then stop shooting, asshole, I got this,” Sam said. “Go - rub one out, or whatever.”

“Yeah, you want me to stay on comms for that? For twenty bucks I’ll call out your name.”

“For twenty bucks I’d pay someone to wipe my memory that you said that,” Sam replied. “Now shut up and go deal with yourself.”

“You can come down and deal with - argh!”

“Thanks, Natasha,” Sam said. “I don’t want to hear any weird noises from the rest of you either, unless you’re actually dying.”

“Shit you’re so pretty,” Tony breathed.

He winced. He hadn’t meant to say that. He’d meant to toss out another joke, but he’d gotten distracted by Bucky’s eyes. 

Sam squawked. “What did I _just_ say?”

Tony muted his comms before he said anything else he didn’t mean to. Intentional weirdness was fine, unintentional was definitely not. 

“Brown is… brown,” Bucky replied with a huge smile. 

“Yeah it is,” Tony agreed whole-heartedly. He stepped out of the armor. “Sentry-mode. And, uh, give us a perimeter?”

Tony debated finding a quiet place behind a tree to do his business. Bucky would still be guarded - except Bucky pulled Tony down to the ground.

“Oof.” The impact of landing took over Tony’s focus for a moment, but then that moment was gone. He was on top of Bucky, Bucky who was miles of gorgeous sexiness and smiling at Tony like Christmas had come early. 

Only Bucky was the one wrapped up like a present, because Tony had always had a thing for straps and Bucky’s uniform had plenty. 

“You are plums,” Bucky confided like it was a secret. Then he licked Tony’s neck. 

Tony burned like Bucky had lit a match and his body was the fuse. He couldn’t unzip his undersuit fast enough, and he rolled off of Bucky so he had the space he needed to get a hand on his cock. 

But his hand did nothing to help, and Tony groaned as he stroked himself. He needed that release as fast as he could get it, or his mind would melt. 

“Plums.” Bucky giggled and licked Tony’s neck again. He pressed himself up against Tony’s side and rubbed against him. 

“How have you held back this long?” Tony gasped, his hips thrusting into his fist. The grass beneath him itched, the air on his cock was cold - it kept him from coming just enough that Tony found himself gritting his teeth. He was so hard; it shouldn’t be this hard to come. 

Bucky pressed a grin into Tony’s skin and then slid on top of him. 

It didn’t matter that the fabric of Bucky’s pants was rough against Tony’s cock. Bucky was smiling down at him, eyes blown dark and wide, hips moving, and Tony arched back and came. 

A moment of peace. A breath of relief. 

Tony blinked himself back to Earth and found Bucky still smiling and circling his hips. It was too sexy to resist, and Tony forgot about how weird this was supposed to be. He and Bucky weren’t like that, had only done the casual flirting thing so far, but if the fire in Bucky’s blood was anything like it was in Tony’s, then - 

“You want some help with that?” Tony asked as he threw a hand over his face. He needed a second, even though he could feel the fire still burning. He’d need to come again soon. 

If sex pollen wasn’t so fucking intense, it would replace Viagra in a heartbeat. Maybe Tony should try to improve Strucker’s formula and work on that. Not now, though. Right now he needed to help Bucky undo his pants because Bucky’s hands weren’t managing it. Bucky was pouting, and it was the cutest thing ever and also breaking Tony’s heart. 

“Let me help you, baby,” Tony said, his hips starting to meet Bucky’s rhythm again as he quickly undid the buckles on Bucky’s pants. 

Tony pushed the fabric past Bucky’s hips and found a mess. Bucky had already come at least once, if not twice, given by the amount of fluid. 

“Oh, honey.” The heat was burning again in Tony’s stomach. He shoved Bucky’s pants as far down as he could. “I am so turned on right now and wow that’s - I really shouldn’t be, but you are just -” 

Bucky, still in his fingerless gloves, grabbed his cock and jerked himself off, right on Tony’s lap. Bucky’s head was tossed back and he was still in his gear and Tony was so blindingly turned on that he rutted up against Bucky, right underneath that hot cock, as fast and furious as he could. 

Bucky moaned, his pace slow and languid compared to Tony’s quick and dirty, but it was Bucky who came first. A moan slipped from his lips and come spurted onto Tony’s chest. Tony snarled and fucked up hard, forcing himself to tip across that edge and fall into the cool, blissful relief of orgasm again. 

“Oh fuck,” Tony panted as he came down for a second time. Just because his hormones were pushing him to go hard and fast didn’t mean the rest of his body was up for it. His pulse was absolutely racing. 

If he died from sex pollen - well, there were worse ways to go. 

Bucky collapsed on top of Tony, crushing him with the weight. 

“Fucking stars,” Bucky laughed into Tony’s ear. His hips were still moving, his cock hard. 

This was definitely an acceptable way to die, Tony decided. 

Bucky hummed and nibbled at Tony’s neck. “Plums,” he said again. 

“That’s good, right?” Tony asked as he focused on breathing. “You like plums.”

“Love plums!” Bucky laughed. 

“Good,” Tony said as he cautiously placed his hands on Bucky’s waist. As heavy as Bucky was, he liked the pressure. He could feel his cock stirring and Bucky’s friction was everything he needed. 

“Delicious,” Bucky insisted. Then he sank his teeth into Tony’s neck and came, shivering. 

Tony’s moan entwined with Bucky’s. He would owe Bucky so many dates after this. 

Bucky sighed in satisfaction, and Tony banked that one for his memory as well. 

“I really hope we get to do this again when we’re not drugged,” Tony admitted as he thrust up against Bucky. Bucky on top wasn’t stifling, it was arousing, and Tony wondered what it would be like for Bucky to pin him, tease him, and ride him - 

“Again.” Bucky’s voice was thick and slurred. “More. More, please. Tony -”

Tony grabbed handfuls of Bucky’s firm ass and pulled Bucky along in a rhythm. He couldn’t be slow, couldn’t be sweet, not when he had a hailstorm of desire floating through his veins. He might just die with this third orgasm, but God would it be worth it. 

Bucky sighed along with him, hips moving at Tony’s command. Bucky blinked, and his gaze went clearer, sharper. He was coming down, which hopefully meant that the pollen was almost through with both of them. 

“Fuck.” Bucky’s voice was deeper, less airy. “Fuck, Tony.”

“You aren’t going to kill me for this, are you?” Tony tried to joke, though he panted through the question. He also didn’t let go of Bucky’s ass and kept driving that perfect rhythm.

“Only if you stop,” Bucky growled. “What the hell -”

“Sex pollen, it hit the whole -”

“Don’t explain it now, you need to fuck me now.” Bucky’s words spiraled up in pitch as he got close. 

Tony knew what Bucky Barnes sounded like, felt like, when he was about to come. Fuck, Tony knew what Bucky looked like when he came, and it was fucking gorgeous. 

“If you’re not happy we can change -”

Bucky snarled and his hips snapped down. He pushed, harder and faster, and he sneaked a hand down to hold their cocks together. Tony lost himself to the fire, it was so, so good and this time he almost didn’t want it to end. He wanted to be consumed by it, burned up until there was nothing left. 

Tony came, jaw dropping open though he couldn’t hear if he made a sound. He was lost in it, mindless and floating. He felt Bucky writhe against him, but that was all. 

Tony was done. Burnt out, completely. He was a husk of nothing filled with nothing, his nerves too overwhelmed with pleasure to even give him that anymore. 

Bucky slid off to the side, heaving for breath. 

“We’re so gross,” Bucky huffed, then laughed. “Oh fuck.”

“Mmm,” Tony agreed. All he could manage was a slow blink. 

Bucky groaned and turned on his side. “It doesn’t get weird now, does it? With us, I mean.”

Tony took an extra moment to be sure he could speak, and then pushed out the word he wanted to say. “No.”

“Good.” Bucky collapsed onto his back again. “Fuck. We can do that again, right?”

Tony smiled. He was able to feel his fingers again. “No pollen,” he said, as he tried to wiggle his toes. “I might die.”

“I don’t want you dead,” Bucky agreed. “And I don’t want the whole - fuck, I was so high. Now I’m thirsty. Do you have -”

“Find the armor. Should have…stuff,” Tony said. He waved his hand in a circle, not quite sure where the armor ended up. 

“Too far.” Bucky groaned. “My mouth tastes like death.”

“You shouldn’t even be conscious. You came like, ten times.”

“My dick hurts too.” 

“Same,” Tony hummed. “Fuck.”

Bucky curled into Tony’s side again and laughed, and laughed, and laughed. 

* * *

“I want to see nothing. I want to hear nothing. I want to smell nothing. You’re not allowed back on this QuinJet unless everyone agrees to those rules, got it?” Sam said as he barred access to the ramp. His arms were crossed and he was pointedly looking to the sky, avoiding Tony and Bucky’s unkempt appearances. 

“What, you want us to shower before we get on, or something?” Bucky grumbled as he pushed his way past Sam.

“Yes, actually,” Sam said. He sighed, giving up the game, and met Tony’s gaze. “I got a tracker on one of the trucks that got away. Not sure they’ll lead us to Strucker’s new hideout, but figured they’d have to end up somewhere.”

“Nice.” Tony sighed. “Don’t suppose you saw him?”

Sam shook his head. “That was either a recording or he was watching from somewhere else - never saw a sign of him.” Sam sighed. “We’re still waiting on the other three.”

“They together?” Tony asked slyly.

“Yup, and that is more than I want to know,” Sam said and then marched inside the QuinJet. 

“I feel like we need a new drinking game,” Tony teased as he followed him. “Who would you rather get sex pollened with, Steve or Bucky?”

“Oh, _hell no_.”

“You pick me and you die!” Bucky shouted from inside.

“I’d kill you first!” Sam shouted back. 


End file.
